1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile irrigation equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a belt traction apparatus for mobile irrigation equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Irrigation equipment which operates in a circular pattern employs an elongated water delivery pipe having spray outlets spaced along its length. The water delivery pipe is connected to a central standpipe for the supply of water to the delivery pipe and is mounted on a plurality of spaced mobile towers, or support frames, which are driven to rotate the water delivery pipe about the central standpipe.
Heretofore, flotation traction tires have been employed on the support frames. There are many problems associated with the use of flotation tires. First, blown tires are extremely difficult to change under wet, muddy field conditions. Second, such tires make deep ruts in the fields causing the irrigation equipment to become stuck with resultant crop damage and loss of irrigation water and time to get the equipment moving again. Third, the ruts also cause other farm machinery that has to be used in the fields to get stuck or suffer damage when the driver of such equipment fails to see and slow down for the ruts. Fourth, the tire ruts provide channels for excess water runoff and water stagnation. Fifth, the tires tend to spin in the mud as they drive the support frames, thereby wasting energy.
As an alternative to flotation traction tires, it is known to employ belt traction apparatus on irrigation water delivery pipe support frames. One example of a belt traction apparatus is disclosed in Australian Patents 291,021 and 293,781 to Allwood. The apparatus is composed of a pair of spaced wheels entraining a cleated belt. The wheels and belt are driven by a motor and has a pair of inner wheels engaging the inside of a bottom run of the belt and maintaining it against the ground.
While the approach of the cited Australian patents represents a step in the right direction toward alleviating many of the problems associated with flotation traction tires, improvements are still needed to such belt traction apparatus to make them function adequately under the adverse operating conditions of mobile irrigation equipment. Consequently, a pressing need still exists for enhancement of designs for belt traction apparatus for mobile irrigation equipment.